When Two Times Meet: History Repeats
by Malaysian Gal
Summary: Three-quel to the epicly old story of mine, 'When Two Times Meet'. Warning: Spoilers galore. You've waited for it for two whole years, m'darlings!


**(A/N: What have we here? Yep, after two years, TWO whole years of nothing happening to When Two Times Meet: Trouble in Hogwarts, comes the three-quel. Good lord, I know I should really finish the sequel before anything else, but I'm just duhhh right now. Maybe when I gather myself sometime, I'll finish it. I know how it ends, actually and I should get to it but some other time. =3**

**I am on my knees begging all of you for forgiveness! It's not that I've been dead on , it's just that I was on another account… ^^; Anyway, I hope you enjoy and that I haven't lost my touch… But most likely I have… *pout*)**

**When Two Times Meet: History Repeats**

"For Christ's sake, Scor!" Albus groaned at the platinum blonde boy in front of him, shoes tapping impatiently against the stone floors and arms folded in frustration over his chest. "What in God's name are you doing?" he hissed in a smaller voice, as if just realising that it was well past midnight.

"Come on, Potter, ever wondered what your dad looked like when he was younger?" the Malfoy grinned up at him from his crouched position, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Like me?" the brunette was clearly clueless to what his friend was on about, blinking a few times behind his thick-glassed specs.

He only got an eye-roll as a reply and once again, he was faced with his friend's back, causing him to pout and pull a face. "I know you're making a face, Albus…" was the lazy comment and the boy replaced his tongue back into his mouth, fiddling with his wand with one hand and steadying the Invisibility Cloak over his and Scorpius' head.

"Aha!"

Albus glanced curiously over his shoulder to see a small glint of gold being extracted from the gap in the floor. Forgetting himself, he swooped down to crouch beside him. "What's that?" he queried, bumping against the platinum blonde and letting the Cloak fall heavily on their heads.

"Ow! You dungbrain!"

A crack followed.

"Oops." Albus didn't know what he did, but judging by the look of utter dread and horror on Scorpius' face, he guessed it was bad.

"Oops doesn't cut it, Al!" was the sharp exclamation followed by a glare before the Malfoy hastily began to rake the broken shards of the unknown somethings with his hands. Tiny bits of fragile glass, bronze sand and a small golden disk with a figure 8 gap in the middle lay on the floor, which Scorpius piled up together in the middle. Withdrawing his dragon heartstring wand from his robes, he gave it a wave. Albus chose to ignore him as his attention was stolen by the other bits of something that remained on the ground. Picking up a cracked bronze-dusted crystal globe, he cocked up an eyebrow at the silvery liquid dancing and swirling within. The rings that had been entwined around it were left on the floor, glimmering in the dim Lumos light.

"Scor, what's this?" he mused mostly to himself, daring to give the thing a shake.

Scorpius looked up from the wonky Time Turner and his grey eyes widened. "Don't!"

But it was already too late. Something inside the globe caused a loud 'CRACK', which echoed down the dark corridors ominously. The silver liquid spilled out from the globe and intermixed with the Time Turner sand that clung to the outside. Albus dropped it in surprise and it was as if everything had slowed down. Out of the corner of his glasses, he saw the look of utter dread on Scorpius' face just as the ball made contact with the floor right at their feet. The thing erupted into a bright, white light and a large crack appeared on the ground. A humongous rift formed and everything else cracked away like the shell from a hardboiled egg. The walls, ceiling and windows shattered, leaving the frightened Albus and terror-stricken Scorpius in white limbo.

"You idiot!"

Scorpius sounded distant and echo-y; Albus knew that wasn't a real word, but it was the only way he could've described it. Even though he was right beside him, it was as if he was shouting from far away. The poor Potter was left confused as everything else was engulfed in white and he passed out.

_Twenty years before…_

"Honestly, Ron, do you expect to pass your NEWTs with the way you're behaving now?"

"Wofff korff wey duu!" (Of course I do)

"C'mon, Hermione, let the poor man swallow his pasty before you--"

Just as Harry was rounding around the corner, he immediately came to a standstill, eyes widened with disbelief and mouth frozen on mid-word. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before looking back to their friend, who was now rubbing his glasses, his eyes and putting the spectacles back on.

"Guys…" he finally called over to them and the two appeared at his side, eager to see what was it that was so shocking. Certainly, after the whole ordeal of finding his teenage parents, losing them, finding them and losing them again, nothing could possibly ever shock them right? Right!

Oh boy, were they wrong.

"Blimey, Harry."

In a crumpled heap before them, one on top of the other, were the disoriented fifteen year old sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

"Anyone up for another journey?"

"_Ron_," Hermione snapped exasperatedly but she didn't know what to say after that.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about You-Know-Who this time!" Ron sighed in relief.

A second ticked by and Harry groaned softly, knees hitting the ground and fingers pressed against his scar.

"You _idiot_," Hermione threw an accusing look at Ron for jinxing it.

**(A/N: Read and review please. =3**

**Note: I don't really know what's happening timeline-wise. But let's just say that Trouble At Hogwarts has already passed. I'll think about it overnight and let's see what sorry explanation I give you. xD I **_**might**_** then choose to continue Trouble At Hogwarts… I dunno. What d'you think? ^^)**


End file.
